No Wrapping Paper
by neoandtheangrywhiteflag
Summary: It's Nowaki's birthday and Hiroki want to get him something....nice to bad wrapping paper won't work for this one. . fluffy SMUT cos we all love it. posted cos my other junjo oneshot was loved XD.


Yep this is another (very long) oneshot as I got so many reviews and love for my last one! (Call me Akihiko) Um but I dont think this one is as gd...Predictably its pure fluff and smut and I added in another wannabe funny ending bit which u can ignore. If you want 2 get straight to the smut then scroll down til u get 2 the SMUT line XD. enjoy and review cos then I'll write more! (Am I the only junjo fan thinking 6-some?)

angrywhiteflag

Egotist Oneshot Hiroko glanced up at the desk calendar of baby foxes, yes his boyfriend was weird and bought him baby fox calendars, saw the date and jumped into the air shouting "Guaaa!!" overreacting as usual. He had just seen the date and realised that it was only 1 week until Nowaki's birthday. This date was a source of much stress for Hiroko as he had serious issues with what to get his lover.  
You see Hiroko knew that Nowaki was very very good to him. Even though Hiroki shouted, and run and grumbled and screamed and threw thing at his lover for no good reason, Nowaki was still kind and loving and warm and Patient. And secretly Hiroko felt extremely guilty about this- just no quite guilty enough to curb his embarrassment and be openly in love with Nowaki.

But this, Nowaki's birthday, was the one time when Hiroki could buy things for Nowaki and be nice him without losing face as, after all, it was a social custom and therefore, in Hiroko's ever so slightly messed up book, alright.

So it was absolutely paramount that Hiroko bought the perfect present and gave Nowaki a wonderful birthday. Unfortunately the date seemed to have crept up on him and now there was only a week to go and he didn't really know what to get his lover.  
After work that afternoon he made a reservations at a pleasant homely restaurant that he knew Nowaki loved and puzzled over what to buy him as a gift.  
The obvious things flicked through his mind: chocolates ,flowers, books, vouchers, clothes...well chocolate were just cheesy and besides Nowaki didn't have that much of a sweet tooth, flowers, well for goodness sake the man worked in a flower SHOP so him was probably sick to death of them. Books...book were a nice idea but Hiroki realised that if he brought books then it would look like he was buying a present for himself, especially since he was likely to end up buying his favorite authors-ahem Usami Akihikoahem. Vouchers were just far too insincere so that left...clothes...hmmm.

Hiroki pondered over clothes were good and enough and what sort of clothes to buy, he wasn't satisfied but he had to start somewhere and so took the bus over to the shopping district and entered a Topman. (Do they even have these in Japan? I don't know so just go along with it.)

He wandered round the shops for a while picking things up and then throwing then down deciding that they weren't good enough for Nowaki. He looked at some suits but thinking back to the couple of times he had seen his lover in a suit he decided on casual clothes. After bumbling around for another few minutes getting more and more frustrated he grudgingly settled on a pair of low slung faded jeans, a plain green tee-shirt and a brown comfy looking leather jacket. He choose large sizes in each to accommodate Nowaki's full 190cm and cheerlessly went too pay.  
Hiroki was dissatisfied with his purchases, they really weren't a sufficient present and Hiroko wanted to get something more for Nowaki.

The next day and night Hiroko spent about 90 of his time thinking about what else to buy his lover these thoughts were briefly punctuated by him hitting himself on the hit saying things like "just stop thinking about it, its not that important, god I'm pathetic...ohh but I wonder if he'd like...hmm no that won't do" Predictably the fact that he couldn't think of anything and his own self frustration made Hiroko moodier and grumpier than ever, he lashed out at everyone, his students, Miyagi and even Nowaki.

⌠God what crawled up your ass and died?" Miyagi asked after one particularly tempestuous afternoon, "You▓re even worse than usual. Are you on Gay man PMS or something?"

This comment drew out of hurricane of hurled books from Hiroko but he realised that he really did need to find something for and own temper's sake and more importantly there were only three days! So he decided that a creative look at things might help and so visited Usami's high class apartment.

"So" Started Akihiko as they sat down in his living room with cups of coffee after the normal exchange of borrowed and lent books. "How can I help you? You mentioned something on the phone...?"

"Yes you see you know that guy I live with-"

"Your seme" interrupted Akihiko.

Hiroko ground his teeth together in annoyance. "Yes yes whatever! Well problem is its Nowaki's birthday on Monday and for the life of me I can't think what to get him. I mean I▓ve bought him some clothes and made a reservation and all but I can't think of anything special, can you help me?"

Akihiko smirked (you'll find out why...). "Well ok, I assume that you've been around shops and can't find anything there and neither of you have the money or the time to go on holiday right?" Hiroki nodded, he knew all this. "Then may I suggest you look at it from a different tack, instead of what you can get for him, think about what you can do for him."

Hiroko frowned. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, anything that I do for him will be ordinary and not special enough for his birthday-." He stopped when he saw Akihiko smirking again. "Why are you?-"

"Two reasons: the first is the fact that you clearly haven't picked up on the fact that there is most certainly something out of the ordinary for you to do for him and second is that although you have your enormous pride and ego and pretend to not care so much about him you still get SO worked up about a little thing about his birthday, what a cute perfect uke you are!" Usagi finished with a fake girly hand clasp.

"Nowaki's birthday is not little!" He began to shout before blushing when he realised that he was proving his friend right about the "worked up" part and so just sat and fumed about the "perfect uke" part.

"So...what do you mean about the thing I can do for Nowaki's birthday?" He asked cautiously. Knowing Akihiko it would be something to do with-

"Well to make a long story short, he's a seme and so anything YOU do to make sex different or better would go down a storm." Akihiko stated bluntly lighting a cigarette.

And yes, Hiroko was right. It always had to be about sex when it came to Akihiko. He snorted angrily. "Nowaki's not like that! He's not some pervert like you!"

Akihiko just looked at Hiroko for a minute. Soon all sorts of unwanted thoughts started pooping into his head...like how if he said anything that could even vaguely be construed as romantic and sexy Nowaki would be so passionate, and how after that one time he had pecked Nowaki on the lips because he asked him to and how the next day he could barely even walk, but not really minding because of how happy Nowaki had been...

Hiroki stood up slammed down his coffee cup and stalked out the room without a goodbye. DAMN THART STUPID AUTHOR FOR BEING RIGHT!.

When he was gone Akihiko picked up a pen and paper and stared writing a note.

It was now the day before Nowaki's birthday and Hiroko had puzzled and pondered and thought but to his mounting frustration he could think of any good optioned other that Akihiko's idea. Unfortunately his surprisingly perverted imagination could think of many cringe inducing possibilities for changing sex with Nowaki. If he kissed more, or suggested something, or said something embarrassing, or even just started it he was almost certain that Nowaki would be over the moon...Hiroko cringed and blushed again before another more depressing thought occurred to him. There were all these possibilities for pleasing Nowaki and he had never once done any of them. Nowaki ensured that Hiroko always felt good during sex, despite his embarrassment, but Hiroko had never really done one thing. Yet another reason why Hiroko didn't deserve his lover.

It was this thought in the end that persuaded Hiroko to actually go ahead with it.

--

The morning dawned crisp and clear on Monday morning. Hiroki woke to a loudly buzzing alarm (Hirokis a heavy sleeper) with Nowaki's arms wrapped around him. The man had only returned from work at one in the morning and he was going to have to get up in an hour. Hiroko felt a surge of sympathy for his seme. Even the now 25 year old's boundless energy must be suffering from this endless work.

Hiroki shifted slightly toward Nowaki to get his attention. "Hey wake up for a sec" Nowaki blearily opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Hey you▓re getting back from work at seven, right? Because we're going out for dinner then, ok?" Hiroko questioned. Nowaki smiled sleepily and nodded.

"Right now let me go baka I have to get up! Oh and um... happy birthday" Hiroki found himself being pulled into a soft kiss which muted his squawks of protest before being released from the arms.

Hiroki prepared for the day and for once made Nowaki breakfast and left it out for him before leaving for work. He wanted the med student to have a nice start to his birthday.

Throughout the day Hiroki kept having twinges of nervousness about his "present". He had decided to just initiate sex and be willing as that was probably all he could pull off. The other thing was, if he could, he would quite like to say "I love you" but that was pushing it He couldn't stop thinking about how embarrassing it was going to be- he knew that he could never ever ever do anything like this with anyone other than Nowaki; he just wouldn't trust them enough.

That evening the couple met at there apartment before setting of for the restaurant. By this point Hiroki was jittery with nerves and so the conversation was quiet and slow. Nowaki was getting worried -normally Hiroki talked passionately about a whole range of things but tonight he was very quiet. But the tall man was still happy to be spending his birthday with the one he loved the most. This happiness turned ecstatic when gave his Hiro-san gave him the clothes and card and mumbled "Happy Birthday this is small your main present is back at the apartment, I couldn't bring it here."

By the time they were climbing the stairs to the apartment Hiroki was on the verge of backing out. He realised that he didn't really have clue of how to go about starting sex. Also he was cursing himself for being cocky enough to think that sex with him would be a good enough present for Nowaki. But Hiroki followed through with his decisions and so when the door shut behind them both Hiroki gave it his best shot.

"Um Nowaki?"

"Yes?" Nowaki turned quickly towards his lover hearing the rare unsureness in Hiro-san's voice. "Hiro-san are you alright?■

Hiroki rushed "I'm fine- Happy Birthday" Before stepping towards Nowaki and pressing his lips against his. Hiroki managed to keep his cool for about 1.5 seconds before his emotions exploded inside of him and he pushed away himself away from Nowaki forcefully. He didn't look at Nowaki and turned to hurry away.

He felt awful. He was pathetic and stupid for pulling a stunt like that! What the hell did he think he was doing? He was delusional to think that something like this would work; now it had made things awkward, possibly ruined his lovers▓ birthday and maybe even hurt Nowaki's feelings! Shame, panic and sadness boiled inside Hiroki.

Nowaki had stood stunned from when Hiroki had kissed him. It was the very last thing he had expected from an evening with an edgy Hiroki and it had been lovely for the brief moment that it had lasted. But now before he could wrap his arms around his Hiro-san the man was halfway across and room!  
Nowaki felt a familiar pang of anxiety. He knew how Hiroki had trouble dealing with this sort of thing and how quickly it would get out of hand.  
So using his longer legs and crossed the distance between them and wrapping his arms tightly around Hiroki from behind pulling him close. To his surprise Hiroki didn't fight back or shout like he normally did. He just stood with his head hung, Nowaki gulped at how bad it must be.

"Hiro-san what's the matter? Why are you like this?"

"...Sorry..." was the mumbled reply

"Sorry? What are you apologizing for? The kiss?"

Hiroki tensed slightly at this. "For ruining your birthday and acting stupid and for being pathetic".

Nowaki was jolted by this and grasped Hiroki's shoulders and swiveled him so that they faced each other. Unexpectedly rough with Hiroki- he really REALLY hated it when Hiro-san was like this, dejected and hopeless.

"Hiro-san!" He growled. "You are an amazing person, you certainly haven't ruined my birthday and you aren't pathetic in the slightest! The only thing that would be acting stupid is if you don't tell me what the matter is!"

Hiroki buried his face into Nowaki's chest to hide from embarrassment but when he spoke some of his normal fireyness had returned. "If I'm so 'amazing' then how come I can't even do one simple thing for my most important person, even when he deserves a million?" Hiroki pressed closer unable to believe that he was actually saying this out loud- but it was the least he could do.

Nowaki gasped at this statement. "I love you Hiro-san! So so much! And you▓re wrong! You can do things for me! You do things everyday, just by being by my side! You just kissed me! That is easily worth a billion!"

Hiroki glared "I chickened out and ran away. I didn▓t even manage to start what I intended! I'm such a coward."

"You▓re not a coward!" Nowaki said fiercely. "I don't care if you ran away, not at all, I still loved it- but Hiro-san what do you mean by what you intended? Wasn't it just a kiss?"

Hiroki blushed crimson but stayed silent. This piqued his lover▓s curiosity. "Please tell me Hiro-san. You were planning for me to know anyway right if things had gone as you wished them to! Please, it can be a birthday present to me!"

Hiroki grumbled very quietly "IT was the birthday present." Nowaki cocked his head and waited for Hiroki to continue. "The intent was the birthday present. I -I realised that you are always kissing me and doing-um -ah things to me but-" Hiroki paused seemingly choking on the words he was saying. "But all I do is complain and resist selfishly and...err... I-I wanted to do something like that for you once!" He finished by blurting, his head pressed firmly against Nowaki's chest and eyes screwed tightly shut.

Nowaki could feel himself glow. His Hiro-san wanted to do that for him! Once when he was really exhausted Hiroki had given him a peck on the lips when he asked for it but this was something else! "So you wanted to kiss me properly but couldn't finish it?" Questioned Nowaki happily -like a child at Christmas.

Nowaki's assumption of the situation and Hiroki's planning made Hirokis head snap up and cause him to say without thinking. "No you baka! Not just kissing other things too!"

It took half a second for Hiroki to realise what he just said, panic, and try to bolt. It took even less time for Nowaki to pull him even closer, entrapping him.

"Hiro-san!" he whispered amazed.■ Were planning to do more than that for me?!" Hiroki was tensed and unmoving, after his last blurt it seemed that he was unprepared to speak again.

"What were you thinking of doing Hiro-san? Something that is more-than-kissing?" asked Nowaki breathlessly. Hiroki had made him feel so unbelievably happy he thought his heart might burst. And we all know what Nowaki ends up thinking when he gets this happy...

--SMUT--

"Hiro-san" he whispered wrapping one arm around his uke's waist and the other he slid slowly up the back of the shorter mans neck to smooth him. Hiroki relaxed as he normally did, making it easier for Nowaki to tilt chin up for a quick kiss on the lips before his lips traveled lower. Moving softly and warmly against Hiroki's throat.  
"Hiro-san. I want you tell me what you were planning. Please tell me." Nowaki was insistently saying between kisses. When there was no answer the kissing became harsher and biting and sucking to. Hiroki let out a moan that when straight to Nowaki's groin. How he loved doing this! Marking his Hiro-san, showing that he was his and his alone! That no-body else could touch him. Leaving a tangible reminder of Nowaki on him.

Hiroki was summoning up all his courage and quashing his ego to answer his lover. By this stage it should have been quite easy compare to what he was attempting before. "N-Nowaki" Hiroki was already flushed and breathing heavily so he struggled to get his words out.■ I-I never do anything when we do...this...so I was...I was... um... going to start it and not resist and do what you want AH!" This last part was caused by Nowaki rocking his hips into Hiroki making them both deliciously hard.

Nowaki couldn't believe this. Hiroki had him feeling hot and bothered anyway but Hiroki acting like this! Well Nowaki was NOT going to hold back.  
He moved his lips to a pair of soft gapping ones and licked them before kissing and invading Hiroki's mouth thoroughly. He rocked his hips again, again producing lovely loud sounds from Hiroki.

His hands undid the top buttons on Hiroki's shirt, not breaking the kiss until his uke started undoing them himself. Nowaki internally beamed, it seemed that Hiroki was serious about this 'not resisting stuff'. Urged on by his partner▓s eagerness Hiroki's shirt was pulled over his head and his belt unbuckled and trousers and boxers pulled over his erection and he was pushed down onto the sofa.

Nowaki couldn't help but touch all of his Hiro-san. His skin looked delicious, his skin tasted delicious and it was all his, lying there in all its fuckable glory. And that was exactly what Nowaki intended to do to it, after he reminded himself how delicious certain other parts of Hiroki were...

He moved closer and lowered his head when Hiroki stuffed away and his head was caught. Nowaki almost frowned- wasn't Hiroki trying to be eager 'n' all?

Hiroki was trying to stop just being totally overwhelmed by Nowaki again. It was all that ever happened and for once, if he could he wanted to give something in return for once. He knew that he really REALLY enjoy it when it was done to he, Nowaki would enjoy being sucked off too.

"Nowaki...um if want...I'll um do that for you...that is if you want. I mean I've never done it before so..." Hiroki wasn't looking at Nowaki in embarrassment but without waiting for an answer, he reached forward and with trembling hands undid his seme's belt and flys. And after a short hesitation removed Nowaki▓s move pulsing cock and moved his lips toward it and glanced up.

Nowaki couldn't believe it! He almost came at the sight of his flushed gorgeous lover's face looking up at him with big round eyes, his red pouty lips just above his erection. He breathed out heavily and Hiroki took this as a cue and took some of Nowaki▓s large length into his mouth. And sucked.

Hiroki really didn't have a clue what he was doing other than what he remembered Nowaki doing to him and most of that was just feeling really really good. But he trying taking more into his mouth and licking it. The loud groan from Nowaki showed this was a good idea. So he continued sucking and licking earnestly. It was hot and wet is his mouth, but not unpleasant. And Hiroki was surprised to find how much he loved the feeling of giving Nowaki pleasure.

Nowaki was in seventh heaven. The feeling of Hiroki's mouth round him! But he could feel that he was going to buck and he wasn't sure if his uke could take that and so he took Hiroki's head in his large hands and gently, reluctantly pulled his head away.

Hiroki looked up worried "Did I do something wrong?" his flushed face had pre cum running down it and Nowaki didn't bother restraining himself as he pushed down Hiroki so he was flat on his back with Nowaki straddling his head so that the older man's mouth was just under the waiting member.  
"No you didn't, finish me off" Nowaki managed to ground out. His uke obliged, moaning and humming as he started sucking again secretly pleased that he was in his favorite position under Nowaki again.  
Nowaki was very very close and as his cock rubbed against the roof of Hiroki's mouth he thrust forward ad came. Hiroki's virgin mouth couldn't handle this and he released Nowaki causing cum to spray and cover his face and hair.

Nowaki looked down at his cum- spattered, gorgeous lover lying beneath him and found himself becoming hard again as he secretly rejoiced that his delicious little thing was all his and his alone.

He moved down Hiroki's shivering toned body so that he was lying totally on top of is him with a leg pressed between his legs- just touching the aching organ there. Teasingly he licked and sucked around Hiroki's neck and nipples purposely ignoring the "problem" below causing the lighter haired man to let out scrumptious little pants and whimpers. He continued to do this until Hiroki reached down to touch himself in desperation when Nowaki trapped his wrists with one hand and raised them above his head. Hiroki cried out and to Nowaki's libido's absolute glee he began to beg.

"Please Nowaki just let me...let me come! Please! Whichever ever way! Just... just... please fuck me! You don▓t... you dont have to prepare but hurry fuck! FUCK!" he kept interrupting himself with pants and moans but it droved Nowaki crazy. He couldn't help himself as he placed himself in front of that tight little hole, lifted Hirokis legs up and thrust slowly into his lover. Without pausing he thrust a second time. This time he hit Hiroki's prostate.  
Hiroki screamed his name and came hard before dropping his head backward to try and get some air.

But Nowaki was only just starting and began to thrust again and again speeding up as he got into his rhythm. The feeling of Hiroki, all around him. So tight and warm and TIGHT! Nowaki knew that his lover could take it so slammed into him hard and fast at Hiroki's whispers of encouragement. By the time he reached his climax Hiroki was hard again. Nowaki grinned lecherously and just continued slamming into him as he quickly became hard again himself and started the whole thing again.  
After a couple (or 3... or 4) of rounds of doing this without evening pulling out both were sated and Nowaki pulled out and shifted so that Hiroki was in his arms. He gave a softest kiss to the now overheated forehead and whispered. "Hiro-san you▓re so amazing. I love you so much. I never imagined that you would ever so a thing like that!"

Hiroki grumbled back. "Cut it out with the sloppy dialogue. I'm trying to get some sleep." Nowaki beamed into Hiroki's half shut eyes as he wallowed in the sheer joy of being with his love. A couple of moments passed before Hiroki mumbled, so quiet that Nowaki couldn't be sure, "Oh and I love you to."

Epilogue (I don▓t know why but I tend 2 end up writing random wannabe funny endings ignore if you want)

The morning after was lovely and warm for both of them. Nowaki didn't want to let his love out of his arms but was forced to because of there responsibilities. As he watched Hiroki limp to the shower he tried not to feel guilty.  
45mins later Hiroki had left for work and Nowaki had a half day so was studying when he heard something being slipped under the door. He got up to see who it was but was too slow. He picked up the note from the floor and read with growing shock.

"Dear Hiroki's seme

I happen to know that Hiroki was going to try something different in bed (or not) last night. Knowing Hiroki he probably messed it up and screamed and ran away. So for the sake of both of you and your relationship I have to say that he only tried because he cares about you and wanted to make you happy.

From Anon"

Nowaki dropped the message in shock wondering how the hell anyone could know so much about his sex life.

I was going to get rid of the last part but my friends told me not to. So if it pisses you off blame them XD.  
Reviews r love! 


End file.
